Kid (Chrono Cross)
Kid is the main supporting character of the video-game Chrono Cross. She is a central plot element that triggers the events of the game. Kid is brash, violent and uncompromising in her quest to find and kill the villain Lynx, for his murder of her adoptive family. As Lynx is chasing main protagonist, Serge, Kid soon realizes her quest for vengeance sync's up with Serge's quest to escape Lynx's plans. Prologue Kid is first seen in the game's tutorial, a trip through a strange castle. Serge, Kid and one random member of the possible roaster of allies will be going through the castle fighting monsters, activating triggers and generally being exposed to the working elements of the game. At the top of the tower Serge will blank almost as soon as the doors open, flash ahead to seeing Kid on the ground, a bloody knife in Serge's hands and a smile on his face, shortly afterwards the scene goes blank and the opening sequence is exposed as a dream. Introduction Serge goes about his day by helping gather some things for his childhood friend, Leena, then meeting her on the beach. As he is talking to Leena on the beach, Serge gets visions of back when he was seven, was attacked by a panther demon and nearly died, a massive way comes in and before it hits Serge is bathed in light and the wave and Leena are gone. Serge quickly find his is in an alternate version of the world with the same environments mostly but different details and it's people with different memories. Serge hears from the new version of Leena that the only Serge she knew died when he was seven on the beach. Upon going to examine the grave, Serge confirms the claim, he is in a world where he is dead. Serge is ambushed by three Dragoon knights. The three were told to expect him and bring him in. Kid makes her formal appearance coming to Serge's aid. With Kid's help the three Dragoons will be defeated and retreat. Kid tells Serge that she recognized the three, knew the lead Dragoon, Karsh, was not the sort to give up and offers to journey with Serge. Diverging Point Chrono Cross makes several major diverging points in it's story-line. The first one comes with Kid. Refusing or Accepting Kid's company will be the first major choice Serge will get. Accepting or refusing Kid's help will lead to vastly different opportunities for more characters. Kid is violent and rude and as such she tends to rub non-confrontational allies the wrong way, potentially scaring away allies. Accepting Kid gives Serge someone to help early on but slows alley recruitment for the first third of the game. Kid will leap at any issue but that may also cheat Serge on acting according to his own prerogative so accepting or refusing Kid is a tone setter for the first part of the game. If Serge accepts, Kid comes with Serge to try track down the men who were looking for him and bringing the fight to them, if Serge refuses, his immediate goal becomes finding a way home. Kid will eventually join no matter what, but may be kept from altering Serge's fate until the final legs of the game when he has chosen his own path. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Thieves Category:Teenagers Category:Fighter Category:Rogues Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Brutes Category:Game Changer Category:Elementals Category:Twin/Clone Category:Orphans Category:Dimwits Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Female Category:Chaotic Good Category:Merciful Category:Loyal Category:Honorable